A microwave oven is an appliance for cooking food through a process of bombarding food placed in a cooking chamber with electromagnetic radiation. The radiation is in the microwave spectrum and causes polarized molecules in the food to rotate, building thermal energy, in a process called dialectic heating.
Typically microwave ovens, also simply called microwaves, have a single face for human interaction. This face of the microwave has one door, one keypad for entering the desired cooking parameters, and a cooking chamber accessed via the single door.
Microwaves can also be categorized for home or commercial use. Home microwaves are typically smaller, lighter, and less powerful in terms of the power of the electromagnetic radiation entering the cooking chamber. Commercial microwaves are more powerful in this regard, and as a result are larger and heavier appliances.